particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Caroline Spencer
Caroline Elizabeth Spencer (November 16, 3479 - January 8, 3549) was a Dranish politician of the right-wing Rally for the Republic formerly serving as its Chairperson. Life Spencer was born into a comparatively poor family in Luz de la Mar (Valdor), but turned out highly ambitious early when she was elected class president at her local high school, and made it the news when she occupied the staff room together with some fellow students to protest against a soda ban at public school cafeterias imposed by the Mayor of Luz de la Mar. Although the measure was not reversed, the protest fueled her career as she was subsequently chosen to represent the local youth branch of the libertarian RFR. Later on, she studied geography and biology at the National University of Natural Science in her home town, obtaining a BSc and MSc before becoming a teacher at her old school in 3505, where she reluctantly joined the teachers' union and temporarily renounced her RFR membership due to the party's bad reputation among public school teachers. Remaining silent about her politics, she rose up the ranks and became the school's principal in 3513, a position in which she sparked controversy when she called the police to end a "creative sit-in" of left-wing students in the very same staff room she had once occupied during her own time as student. She justified her alleged hypocrisy by saying that her "juvenile zeal" had led her to conducting the occupation in her own youth, and arguing that as a headmistress she had to assume a different point of view with regards to the issue. Politics The occupation issue gained her a lot of publicity throughout Valdor, which re-ignited her political ambitions as she announced her bid for Governor of the Province in early 3414, 12 months ahead of the general election. Although the RFR, then-second largest party of the nation, supported her, her chances to actually win the governorship were deemed minimal, since Valdor had not been won by her party since over 200 years. On election day, she thus caused a major upset when she defeated her rival of the populist The Good in the gubernatorial runoff by a slim margin of around 0.3%. Despite the small margin of victory, she was celebrated by her party as the "liberator of Valdor" and quickly gained so much popularity that she decided to run for Parliament in 3517. This was considered a risky venture, since she ran for a direct seat in a strongly left-leaning district in Luz de la Mar. On election night 3517, however, another sensation ensued when the RFR took 38% of the Valdorian vote, and, together with its ally, the PP, fell short of an overall libertarian majority in the Province by only one seat. This historic achievement propelled her to the position of RFR Chairwoman in 3518, when she was chosen unanimously as successor to Gwendolyn Hayforth-Breckinridge as party leader. She would serve for over ten years and oversee first and upward trend in the RFR's election result, and then a crushing defeat in 3527, after which her leadership team collectively resigned. Despite her long term in office, she was considered one of the weakest RFR chairpersons given her lack of involvement in parliamentary politics or cabinet affairs and focus on administrative issues. After stepping down from her her chairperson position, she switched to the backbenches where she remained until leaving politics in 3541. Category:RFR politicians Category:Dranian people